indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indy's pistol
Indiana Jones frequently carried some type of handgun sidearm during his adventures, especially when attempting to obtain rare antiquities. Indy's first pistol was a French Mle 1892 Revolver. In The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles World War I Western Front episodes, for the the Battle of the Somme and Verdun. Even though he never really pulls it out, he carries it in his holster. During Indy's mission in German East Africa, he carried a rare Belgian Nagant Model 1878 Revolver. In The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode German East Africa, December 1916, for the battle where he leads a charge for the Askari troops. His weapon of choice was a large Smith and Wesson Revolver ('N' frame type) with a shortened barrel''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide. In ''Raiders of the Lost Ark Jones packs a .45 caliber S&W M1917, for the trip to Peru, which he ends up surrendering to Belloq; then in Cairo he uses a S&W 'Hand Ejector, Second Model' (also referred to as the 'Hand Ejector 2' or 'HE2') to dispatch the menacing Arab Swordsman. He also made use of a Colt New Service Revolver, and an Inglis-made Browning Hi-Power 9mm Automatic Pistol, on some of his adventures. By 1938, Jones carried a commercially-available British Webley "WG" Army Model .455 caliber revolver during his trip to find his missing father and recover the Holy Grail. (Note: While some written accounts indicate the model to be a Webley Mark VI, recent research and DVD screen captures prove that the 'screen used' pistol was the "WG" Army.) Comparing the types of weapons that he and his father preferred, Jones drew a sketch of it in his journal.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones The Webley accompanied Jones on his trip to Haiti with George McHale in 1941 in search of the Heart of DarknessIndiana Jones and the Army of the Dead. Jones found that the Webley was too heavy for fieldwork, although he is seen with the "WG" Army Model again during Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Raiders of the Lost Ark (1936) Smith and Wesson M1917/ Hand Ejector Model 2 revolver Jones packs two different guns in his quest for the Lost Ark of the Covenant. His primary sidearm, was the large frame Smith & Wesson M1917 revolver of the 'Hand Ejector Second Model Type' variant. It is seen after Jones barely escapes the Peruvian Temple, when Jones attempts to threaten his archrival Rene Belloq, before surrendering the pistol to him. After Indiana is hired by U.S Government officials, he takes another M1917 revolver from his desk, presumably his spare gun and also his home defense weapon, and tosses it in his suitcase. When Indiana heads to Nepal to ask Marion Ravenwood of her father's medallion, he uses it in the shootout against Toht's men, before switching to his Browning Hi-Power. During his frantic search for Marion in Cairo, Jones is confronted by the menacing Arab Swordsman. When the swordsman shows Indy his skills with his humongous scimitar, Jones; seeing that he has no time for such a protracted fight, pulls out his revolver and dispatches the swordsman. He then uses it to fire it at several thugs including the driver of a truck full of explosives that careens out-of-control, rolls over and explodes. Believing Marion was in the truck, Jones goes on a depressed drinking state at the local bar, before being confronted by Belloq and his men. Angry at Belloq for involving Ravenwood in the matters of searching for the Ark, Jones attempts to pull out his weapon, before being stopped by Belloq's army of thugs wielding MP40's. After escaping the Well of Souls with Marion, Jones attempts to commandeer the German plane that was to carry the seized Ark to Germany, but is intercepted by the German Mechanic. During the brutal fistfight, Jones drops his M1917 / HE2, and tried several times to grab it, but was intercepted by the burly Mechanic. After the Mechanic is killed by the plane's propeller, Jones uses the gun to fire two shots at the planes hatch to save Marion and the two escape the scene to hide. Trivia *Two different M1917 revolvers were used on the set. Whenever Jones didn't fire the revolver, its was the Smith & Wesson M1917, as the prop was deactivated and could not fire. However, in the Cairo Scenes and the bar shootout, a Smith & Wesson Hand Ejector Model 2 was used to fire .455 Eley blanks. Both guns had 4 inch barrels, and looked extremley similar, except what diffrientiates them was the front sights. the HE2 had a front cut sight, while the M1917 had a moon sight (humped). *The Hand Ejector 2 is the British variant of the M1917. *It is thought in Temple of Doom that the revolver fired in the Shanghai chase scene was the same cut down S&W .455 revolvers used in Raiders, but is actually a Colt Official Police. *Both prop guns are in private hands now after being auctioned off. The M1917 prop's name is Stembridge, and the Hand Ejector Second Model ( that fired blanks) was surnamed Bapty, and was supplied by a British prop gun factory. *In actuality, S&W Hand Ejector 2's never had 4 inch barrels, so the prop was fitted with a custom barrel. *Although it is hard to confirm, Jones presumbably carries S&W M1917 revolvers during his adventures until 1938 in the Marvel Comic series, when he obtains his Webley. Browning Hi-Power Indiana also packs the legendary Browning Hi- Power, a 9 milimeter pistol designed and created by John Browning in 1925, and produced in 1935. The Hi- Power is Jone's backup gun, and is used seldom, only if Jone's Smith & Wesson is out of ammo. When Jones is engaged in his shootout in the Raven bar, his Smith and Wesson runs out of ammo, and Jones quickly swiches to his Browning, and uses it to its full potential by dispatching most of Toht's men, before being surprise attacked by the Giant Sherpa. The two fought over the handgun, and quickly work together to shoot Toht's henchman that was ordered to shoot them both. After the Sherpa is subdued, Jones retrieves his gun, and escapes the burning bar with Ravenwood. Later on in the adventure, the Browning is pulled out by Jones on the Bantu Wind, after the engines were stopped due to the Nazi's boarding the ship for the Ark. Jones doesn't fire it, but tucks it in his waistband. However, his Hi-Power is taken by Belloq and his men, before opening the Ark. Trivia *The actual screen gun used was an Inglis Hi- Power,manufactured by Inglis of Canada. While the FN Hi-Power was introduced in 1935, the Inglis Hi-Power did not start production until early 1944.It's not entirely impossible that Jones could carry it in 1936. *Chronalogically speaking, the Hi- Power was probably brought as a backup gun after Jone's awry experience in India, after having lost his revolver and couldn't defeat the Thuggee swordsmen fast enough. It also explains why Jones is quick to kill the Arab swordsman after having been through that. *It is unknown where Indy keeps his Browning, possibly his in his satchel. However, Jones didnt carry his bag inside Marion's bar, so he probably kept it in his jacket someplace. *The cosmetic differences between a Browning Hi- Power and the Inglis Hi- Power is that the Browning variant ( and the original) has brown wooden grips and adjustable sights. The Inglis has the built in sights, and black grips. The frame on the Browning is black, while the Inglis has a grey color. Temple of Doom (1935) Colt Official Police Indy's use of his famed revolver was cut short in this prequel, due to it being dropped out of a car window by Willie Scott. After Indy escapes Club Obi-Wan with Scott and Short Round, Indy is cured of his poisoning while being chased Lao Che and his men in a car chase. Indy quickly pulls the revolver out from his bag and fires off all six shots at Lao's men, killing his driver. Realizing he is out of ammo and that Lao Che was still pursuing, Jones tells Willie to hold the revolver while he goes through his bag for ammo. However when his back was turned, the hot metal of the fired revolver made her drop the gun out of the car window, much to Jones's dismay. During the final battle against Mola Ram and the Thuggee cult, Jones is confronted by two swordsmen. Jones smiles smugly and reaches in his holster, only to painfully remember that Willie dropped his gun during the chase in Shanghai. After discovering the blunder, he smiles sheepishly, and quickly subdues the two, and takes a sword. Trivia *It was thought and debated for more then 27 years that the gun used was a Colt New Service revolver, until research shows it was a Colt Official Police. *The Colt Official Police was loaded for .38 special, and was a famous gun at the time and popular with Law Enforcement for its accuracy ad power, until much stronger calibers came out. *The prop gun dropped was a Smith and Wesson Model 10, and not a rubber prop gun as previously thought. *The scene when Jones faces the swordsmen is a reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark, (when Indy guns down the swordsmen) and when he chases the two swordsmen but is chased by a bigger crowd of swordsmen, is a reference to Star Wars (1977) another George Lucas film, and ironicallt occured to a character Harrison Ford also portrayed. Last Crusade & Kingdom of The Crystal Skull (1938-1957) When Indiana discovers that his father is missing in 1938, Jones packs his bags and prepares to go on his journey to find his father and find the Holy Grail with his esteemed colleague and friend, Marcus Brody. This time around, Indy packs the legendary Webley "WG" Army Model, which is the civilian variant of the Webley Mark VI, which the British used as their sidearm in World War One and two. Like his revolver from his adventure in 1936, it is loaded for the monstrous .455 Eley caliber. The weapon is first seen when Elsa and Jones search the castle for Henry Jones Sr, before being betrayed by Elsa. After being captured, Jones retrieved his weapon and escaped the burning fortress with his father. When the duo board the zeppelin, Jones conceals it in his waistband. After the Nazis onboard the craft realized that the duo were there, Indiana commandeers a bi-plane, and escape the zepplin, not long before other German aircraft were on their tail. With Henry Sr. on the back machine gun, Jones fired all six shots from his powerful weapon, but to no affect. When the plane was "landed", Jones considered firing at the last incoming pilot, but sadly sees that he has no bullets left. Using his quick wit, Henry Sr. uses the seagulls to finally destroy the plane by guiding them into clogging the engines. When Henry Sr. and Marcus Brody are captured inside Vogel's tank, Indiana valiantly chases the tank by horseback, and engages in a quick shootout with Vogel, before once again seeing that he has no ammo left. Jones reholsters his weapon and jumps on the tank, and engages Vogel and his men in combat. Right after Vogel and his men are dispatched and the tank is obliterated; Jones reloads his weapon again and carries it in the Canyon's temple. Before it could be used again, the weapon was relinquished to Walter Donovan. When Jones goes through the trials and drinks the right grail, he presumably retrieves the weapon before the Temple collapsed. During the 19 years, Jones carried his Webley as his sidearm through his missions in WW2, and at one point declared the weapon to heavy for field work. It's more notable moment was when it was carried by Jones in 1941, while in Haiti with George McHale. In 1957, Jones once again packs the mighty Webley for his search for Akator and Harold Oxley. Although he doesn't fire it, Jones uses it to frighten a cemetary guard attacking Mutt Williams in Peru. Yet again the weapon was confiscated when Jones and Williams were captured by Irina Spalko and her men. After reuniting with Marion Ravenwood, Jones discovers that Mutt is his son, and during the latter of the adventure, his entire gun belt is missing, with Jones losing his prized sidearm. Trivia *During both it's screen appearances, Jones never killed anyone with the Webley. *It was assumed for years that Jones carried the Webley Mark VI, the military variant of the WG. *It is unknown why Jones decided to trade up his taste in American revolvers for a British make. *This is the only sidearm that appears in 2 movies, seeing how Jones always loses his guns or buys different ones. *The Webley was presumably Indy's favorite sidearm of all time, seeing how he carried it for 19 years before having it confiscated, and having it drawn in his diary as his favorite handgun. *It was also a very unique revolver at the time, due to it's top-break frame. *The Webley was not used in Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine, instead a Colt M1917 was carried. Other Adventures During his other quests and adventures, Jones packed other guns, most being Colt revolvers loaded for .45 ACP. In 1935, Indiana Jones carries a Colt New Service revolver in his adventure during The Emperor's Tomb in 1935, just before the events in Temple of Doom. During his quest for the Staff of Kings in 1941, Jones once again carried a Colt New Service revolver. In 1947, Jones uses a Colt M1917 revolver, which is his sidearm throughtout his exploits against the Soviets. However, he can pick up and use several other weapons. Trivia *In Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine, the Colt M1917 has unlimited ammo. *In Emperor's Tomb, it takes two shots to kill someone, and ammo becomes extremely limited in later levels. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references Category:Weapons